


"Get it Out"

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't worry, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Impaled, Whumptober 2020, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, in the shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Obi-Wan’s head was resting on Cody’s armored leg. His eyes were shut as he breathed deeply and his forehead was creased in pain. Cody’s eyes drifted the large piece of wood that managed to lodge itself in his General’s shoulder.He would get on the man about wearing armor later.Right now, they didn’t have time for that.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	"Get it Out"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind on posting here so get ready. This was day 6 and I did "Get it Out"

Obi-Wan’s head was resting on Cody’s armored leg. His eyes were shut as he breathed deeply and his forehead was creased in pain. Cody’s eyes drifted the large piece of wood that managed to lodge itself in his General’s shoulder. 

He would get on the man about wearing armor later. 

Right now, they didn’t have time for that.

“We need to keep moving,” Obi-Wan mumbled as he continued to just keep breathing. 

“General-” Cody started but stopped as Obi-Wan opened his eyes. His eyes were hazy with pain but they held a warmth in them as well. Cody swallowed as he looked into them. “I don’t know if you noticed,” He gestures to the wood. “But you’ve got a log sticking out of you.” 

Obi-Wan huffed then grimaced as the action aggravated the wound. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes and smiles at his Commander.

“I don’t know if  _ you’ve  _ noticed,” Obi-Wan retorts. “But it’s not a log. And, it’s in my shoulder. It’s not in my leg and it’s not in my stomach.” 

“It’s big enough to be a log.”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. 

“We have to keep moving. We need to get back to camp.” 

Cody moved his gaze back to the wood.

“Get it out,” Obi-Wan said. 

Cody flicked his eyes back to his General’s. They were hard and determined. 

“Cody, we need to get it out.” His voice was soft and careful, as though he didn’t want to spook the Commander. “If I told you that I would be alright, would you do it?” He asks with wide eyes. 

Cody takes a moment to think things over. He knows they need to get going, as much as he wants to stay here with Obi-Wan until someone comes looking for them. However, that someone could be droids. They could be the enemy. So, with reluctance, he agreed.

“Fine,” He bites out. Obi-Wan’s eyes soften and he smiles again. “It’s going to hurt,” Cody warns the man. 

“Well, I would be worried if it didn’t, my dear Commander.” 

Cody’s hand moves to Obi-Wan’s belt and practically rips it off the injured man.

“At least take me to dinner first.” 

Cody rolls his eyes at the remark and smiles lightly down at his General. 

“Open,” He commands and Obi-Wan obeys. He opens his mouth and Cody slips the belt in between his teeth. Obi-Wan bites down and locks eyes with Cody again. “Ready?” 

Obi-Wan nods and braces himself. 

The two sit there for a moment, just breathing. Then, without warning, Cody yanks the wood from the Jedi’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan howls behind the belt. The sudden removal took him by surprise and he was not prepared for the pain the soar through his body. His breathing comes out in harsh pants and his eyes are shut tight. Sweat had formed on his forehead and tears escaped his closed eyes. His ears seem to be ringing and Obi-Wan swallows harshly against the sick feeling in his stomach.

“-sorry. You’re fine. Just breathe.” Cody whispers and runs a hand through his Generals sweat-soaked hair. He watches as Obi-Wan’s jaw unclenches just enough for him to slip the leather from his mouth. The bite marks make Cody’s stomach drop. He still has one hand pressed against the wound as it bleeds freely.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and smiles weakly at his Commander. 

“That hurt.” He croaks. 

Cody laughs and shakes his head. He binds the wound as best as he can, shaking his head when Obi-Wan tells him to cauterize it.

“Lex will want to take a look at it when we get back. Then, if we can’t get some bacta for you, we’ll cauterize it.” 

Obi-Wan nods and agrees. His eyes slip shut and Cody runs a hand through the copper locks. 

“Rest for a bit.”

Obi-Wan does.


End file.
